Tropicallo Boss Line
Tropicallo is a family of plant bosses in Secret of Mana. There are two members, listed below. Tropicallo Statistics *HP: 380 *MP: 0 *EXP: 80 *GP: 132 *Weapon Orb: Spear *Weakness: None *Location: Dwarf Village Strategy Preparation: Much depends on whether the player chooses to recruit Primm before this point in the story. If Primm has joined, she should have leveled up a few times before going to face this man-eating menace; and the player may want to grind in the area for the GP to buy the following: a Hair Ribbon, two Power Wrists (Vambraces), a Head Gear, a Spiky Suit, and either a Chain Vest or a Kung Fu Dress. It might take a while, but it is time well spent. With the Sword Orb in hand, Watts can also forge the Rusty Sword into the Cutlass (Rapier), which will be of good use in the battle ahead. Strategy: Tropicallo basically tries to "dance" around the arena by burrowing underneath and popping up on the left, center, or right. When burrowed, it might send out vines to slow and poison both party members; if an attack is timed for them, they can be knocked away. Should it pop up, attacking the spiked outer shell will do no good. Wait for the head to pop up, then smack it with a charged weapon. With the above equipment, the pumpkin bombs should deal little damage if any, so this overgrown weed won't take long to prune back. Solo run: For bragging rights, some players may want to try this battle with Randi flying solo, in which case the player will likely alternate between sparring and healing. While the only reason to attempt a solo battle would be to change the flow of the story, it does cut down on the likelihood of Primm just standing around doing nothing of use. Besides, the rewards are slightly better; Popoi and two extra weapons are hardly a bad tradeoff against Primm and the glove. However, neither will be a true asset until a bit later. Either way, once Tropicallo falls, Watts offers the axe so that the quest can continue. Boreal Face Statistics *HP: 1100 *DEF: 13 *MP: 12 *EXP: 2245 *GP: 1040 *Weapon Orb: Bow *Weakness: None, although Thunderbolt from Sylphid (Level 3) does 100+ *Location: Ice Country Strategy Your characters should be somewhere around level 25 for this fight. Make sure you have bought the latest armor and that all weapons are upgraded. Boreal Face is a relative of the Tropicallo that you fought in the beginning of the game, only this guy packs a few level 4 spells. Fortunately, he only has 12 MP, so once he is out of MP...he is yours to own with your characters. This also may be the first time you can see Dryad magic at work here, because Boreal Face casts level 4 Sleep Flower as well as Burst (which is a powerful tree spell). He also packs level 4 Cure Water. Unfortunately, this battle will take longer than usual because you do not have fire magic. Boreal Face is resistant to Water, Earth and Wind...which means you'll have to rely on weapon attacks to see you through. Also, Bramblers will periodically return to harass you, but you should take no damage from them. Also, watch out for the Pumpkin Bombs. Category:Bosses Category:Secret of Mana Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Secret of Mana